1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating fine structures; particularly, it relates to a method for fabricating a nanometer-scale structure by using nanotubes represented by CNTs.
2. Background Art
Recently, single electron devices and mechanical filter devices are actively developed as next-generation devices, and carbon nanotubes (referenced hereinafter as “CNTs”) are also used as the probes of atomic force microscopes (referenced hereinafter as “AFMs”). Nanotubes represented by CNTs are particularly important as a material for mechanically and electrically connecting those devices. In order to realize devices with improved functionality, it is required to control the position or the direction of attaching the nanotubes, or to assure contact thereof with the electrodes.
Nanotubes represented by CNTs are important as a material for the devices of next generation. An attempt of using CNTs as probes of AFMs has been made by H. Dai et al. (see, for example, non-patent reference 1). Furthermore, Nakayama et al. proposed a method of fixing CNTs by depositing carbon using electron beams (see, for example, patent reference 1). Furthermore, Nakayama et al. aligned CNTs in a cassette, and manipulated them under SEM (see, for example, non-patent reference 2).
Further, H. Dai et al. grew CNTs on an AFM probe by means of CVD growth method (see, for example, non-patent reference 3). In addition, as an example of fabricating a device using CNTs, C. Dekker et al. fabricated an intermolecular junction by bending, deflecting, crossing, or cutting CNTs on SiO2 (see, for example, non-patent reference 4).
[Patent Reference 1]                Japanese patent Laid-open 2000-227435.        
[Non-Patent Reference 1]                Nature, Vol. 384, 14 Nov. (1996).        
[Non-Patent Reference 2]                J. Phys. D: Appl. Phys. 32, 1044-1048 (1999).        
[Non-Patent Reference 3]                J. Kong, H. T. Soh, A. M. Cassel, C. F. Quate, H. Dai, Nature, 385, 879-881 (1998).        
[Non-Patent Reference 4]                H. W. Ch. Postma, A. Sellmeijer, C. Dekker: Adv. Mater., 12, 17 (2000).        